The Time Displaced Nazi
by Tobi Caboose
Summary: The experiment was a failure, due to American interference, yet was a success. The Nazis traveled through space and time, we'll one of them at least. A Worm/Hellboy crossover featuring our favorite Nazi assassin.


**The Time Displaced Nazi  
**

 _Hi this was an idea that I could not get rid of, so I just decided to write it. Tips, comments and especially constructive criticism is welcomed. My English grammar I think is below average and what better way to improve than writing stuff._

Time is a fickle thing, it doesn't like being disturbed. Poking and prodding it will make it very annoyed. When time is sufficiently annoyed it will strike fast like a cobra and will give no warnings when it will attack. One such man is on the receiving end of such an attack, though it wasn't his fault; he was just following orders after all.

Kroenen didn't think his day was very good so far and with valid reasons too. First the Americans attacked the experiment, then he got blown up by a grenade with a meter long piece of metal stabbing him to a wall and then finally getting dragged by said experiment. Yes not a very good day at all. Aimlessly floating through the darkness with distant lights glittering all around him like stars, he closed his eyes. These weren't stars though, no they were something more amazing.

One of lights start to move slowly towards him, with each passing moment it would gain speed. Kroenen felt something shining on his eyelids, he opened them only to be blinded by a brilliant white light. It looked like the sun was directly infront of him. He immediately closed his eyes, hoping his blindness was temporary. The light started to dim out like a dying star, leaving only a rip in space and time; a portal. This portal was more like a precise surgical cut on flesh than a chainsaw ripping through iron sheets. The portal engulfed kroenen and disappeared completely, it wouldn't be seen for a very long time.

Mikhail Lozinski wasn't a very nice man, he stole and sold drugs to all sorts of people. Though he never killed or sexually assaulted anyone; you could say he had some honor. He was 5'7" , black hair and slightly brown skin. His clothes were just below average; various holes were visible as if bugs had eaten parts of it. His face could've been model worthy if it wasn't for the scars that marred him. The city he lived in wasn't very nice either, some would say its worse than Detroit, a perfect match made in heaven. It was once a shining jewel amongst others but eventually like other jewels that came before, it lost its luster, its shine, it lost hope.

Looking around the him to see if there were any people around, Mikhail casually walked into an alley way until he stopped at a brickwall. Wiping his face from the rain, he took out a bag of drugs from his breast pocket. Spotting a loose brick, he took it out revealing a hidden stash of money and various drugs. carefully putting the bag of drugs into the wall he put back the loose brick back and wiped his hands of the dirt. "The fuckers won't notice me reallocating some drugs for myself, probably be too drugged up to notice jack shit. As fucking usual" Mikhail snorted, walking back to the streets while bringing out a cigarette to smoke.

Mikhail lifted the lighter to his cigarette to light but stopped when a bright light flashed infront of him. "Ah motherfucker!" he cried out, dropping his cigarette from his mouth and quickly shutting his eyes and rubbing them. carefully opening his eyes, he spotted a man standing before him. He could only stare dumbly at him, the shock getting the best of him. Quickly shaking it out, Mikhail could better look. What he saw filled him with dread, a fucking Nazi cape, outfitted with a black metal gas mask, trench coat, insignia's, hat and boots; the whole shtick. he backed up like a mouse trapped in a corner "hey man, I don't know what you want but I didn't cause any trouble to the empire, just let me be". He put his arms up in a placating gesture with a worried smile.

The Nazi cape slowly walked towards Mikhail like a predator stalking his prey. He spoke with a heavy german accent "where am I?" It sounded like hasn't spoken in a long time, it was dry and strained. "Tell me now". The Nazi revealed his hidden blades for added effect, it worked  
Mikhail's only thoughts so far were what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck, fuck fuck fuck what. "Don't you know what city you're living in you Nazi fuck, Brockton Bay of course, which is in America." He shouted, fear getting the better of him. He really felt like shitting himself at this moment, his lack of effective weapons and the nazi looking deadly as ever.

"Turn around and count to five" the Nazi ordered. Mikhail quickly following the order, praying to god that this guy wouldn't gut him like a fish. He waited the five seconds, then 10, then 30 before turning around only to find an empty alley way. Mikhail started to tremble "Holy fuck, I'm alive,I'm fucking alive, alive" his eyes darted everywhere he started to laugh hysterically, his hands nervously checking his body all over. He walked out of the alley way his eyes glancing at the night sky "welcome to Brockton bay..." he whisper before laughing all the way home reevaluating his life decisions.


End file.
